Negar siempre fue el primer síntoma
by x.Rydag.x
Summary: Song Fic. Nunca fue de comerse la cabeza. Ni de pensar en alguien que no fuese él mismo. Hasta que ella empezó a irrumpir en su cabeza sin parar. Llega una noche que no le deja conciliar el sueño, ni concentrarse en nada. Una llamada en la madrugada le hará admitir que siente algo fuerte por ella. Los chicos malos también tienen su corazón, ¿qué no sabían? Pésimo summary.


_¡Hola, hola! Bueno, estaba haciendo zapping por youtube buscando canciones nuevas y me encontré con una canción que el título me hizo meterme (no es que escuche demasiado a Miley Cyrus, todo hay que decirlo). La canción en sí me gustó, evalué la letra y escuchándolo se me ocurrió una pequeña idea que no pude evitar ponerme a escribir. _

_Antes que nada, aprovecho las fechas que son (aquí en unas horas ya será 25 de Diciembre) y me gustaría desearos una feliz navidad y un próspero año nuevo! Este 2013 pienso traeros muchas más historias :P Y bueno, para esas personitas que sé que les gusta el FudouxHaruna, les regalo este song fic! _

_Decidí hacerlo tal cual se me ocurrió, con Fudou y Haruna. No es una de mis parejas favoritas, todo hay que decirlo. Me hacen gracia juntos y me encanta hacer escena de ellos he de admitir, que he leído un par de ellos en estos dos últimos días porque me vi tentada (aún no sé el por qué) y quizá por esa influencia, me vinieron ellos a la cabeza cuando traducí la letra de la canción. Además, Fudou es mi personaje favorito y bueh, necesitaba escribir algo en el que él fuera el prota xD_

_No tenía ni idea de como llamarlo, así que espero que no quede demasiado mal. Me quedé bloqueada en cuanto al título._

_Si hay lectores que me leen del fic de "The demons in my dreams" deciros que estoy trabajando en el capítulo 9. Pero este va a ser más largo y le estoy dedicando mucho más tiempo. Y si alguno no lo lee, os invito a pasaros a leerlo ^^_

_Sin más, os dejo con el song fic y más abajo os hablaré un poco más. _

_¡Disfruten de la lectura! n.n_

_Canción: Obssessed  
__Cantante: Miley Cyrus_

_**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen, ni tampoco los personajes. Yo sólo los tomo para crear una historia que sí es mía 100% de mi imaginación._

_**Negar siempre fue el primer síntoma.**_

El castaño había llegado a casa hacía un buen rato. Se quedó viendo la tele hasta tarde debido a que no podía dormir pero, terminó por acabarse todo cuanto pudiese ver y terminó regresando a su habitación de mal humor por lo que cerró la puerta de golpe. Se dejó caer en su cama perdiendo su mirada en el techo. Llevó sus manos a su nuca mientras pensaba en lo que había sucedido ese día. Y no sólo eso, su mente divagaba a tiempo atrás. A días atrasados. A lo que llevaba sucediendo últimamente con él. Algo no estaba bien. Lo notaba. Lo sentía.

Se movió sobre sí mismo, quedando de lado en la cama y viendo por la ventana de su habitación el cielo oscuro junto con las estrellas. La noche había llegado. Las estrellas ya estaban presentes. Desde su ventana, se podía ver la perfecta luna llena. Brillante. Rebosante. Como si estuviese hablándole. Como si intentase ayudarle en sus pensamientos.

**Why do I just lie awake and think of you?  
I need some sleep**

**Tomorrow I have things to do**

¿Cómo podía estar todo bien? Últimamente lo único que hacía era pegarse con cualquiera que le hablase. No hacía más que joder más de lo normal a Kidou y sobre todo, cuando se encontraba cerca de su hermana... ¿por qué? No es como si hubiesen tenido más problemas de los habituales. Lo suyo con Kidou era algo normal, que no era ya nada raro. Pero últimamente, se le estaba yendo de las manos. La cercanía con la manager de gafas del equipo, se lo provocaba y no tenía ni idea del motivo. Nunca había tenido problemas con Haruna... al contrario, ella...

¿Por qué demonios estaba pensando en ella a esas horas? De normal, terminaba a la hora de cenar... pero es que ni siquiera había querido cenar. Chasqueó la lengua molesto y trató de volver a conciliar el sueño, acomodando sus manos entre su mejilla y la almohada, pero era inútil.

Totalmente inútil.

Y se molestaba por el simple hecho de pensar en ella, en tener su mente opaca por ella. Quería dormir. Necesitaba dormir. Mañana tenían un partido que necesitaba ganarlo diese como diese lugar... porque esos tipos habían seguido a Kageyama. Tenía que demostrarles que sin el juego sucio de Kageyama, se podía ganar. Y sobre todas las cosas, se podía disfrutar del fútbol.

**Everytime I close my eyes I see your face  
So I try to read  
But all I do is lose my place**

Pero lejos de poder siquiera intentarlo, en el momento en el que cerraba los ojos, la imagen de Haruna se atravesaba por su cabeza. Su sonrisa. Sus ojos. Su dulce voz. Los abría de golpe y se incorporó golpeando la cama.

-Maldita sea, ¿pero qué demonios pasa?

Últimamente, no hacía más que pensar en la manager peli azulada del Raimon. Necesitaba distraerse para sacársela de la cabeza. A veces funcionaba, pero otras no.

Esta era una de las que no podía y con más claridad que nunca.

El castaño pudo ver en el escritorio una revista y se incorporó para cogerla y regresar a la cama. Dejó la revista reposando entre las sábanas y se tumbó boca abajo agarrando su cabeza entre sus manos mientras leía e iba pasando las hojas. Realmente, no leía. Sólo miraba los balones de fútbol y llegó un momento en el que simplemente, pasaba las hojas sin ver ni balones, ni caras de los futbolistas, ni absolutamente nada...

La desconcentración había aparecido en esos momentos volviendo a ser la peli azulada la causante de tal acción en el chico.

**Am i obsessed with you?**

Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Tanto podía haberle molestado ver como Haruna y ese bobo de Tachimukai hablaban con tanta confianza? Gruñó y cerró la revista de golpe.

-Tsk...

**I do my best not to want you  
But I do all the time  
I do all the time**

¿Por qué tenía que haberle molestado? ¡Le era completamente igual tanto ese portero de segunda como Haruna! Bueno, ella no lo era. Lo había demostrado en varias ocasiones pero, ¿por qué iba a sentir celos de algo como eso? ¡No! Definitivamente, no. Se negaba por completo. No podía sentir celos. Los celos vienen cogido de la mano por sentimientos... y él no tenía sentimientos por ella. O eso, intentaba decirse a sí mismo desde hacía una buena temporada.

Dicen que uno se cansa de intentar mentirse a sí mismo. Podía ser, que al castaño, empezase a pasarle factura este dicho y ni siquiera se diese cuenta de ello.

**I just had to call you up and say hello  
I know its 3 AM  
And I saw you you a while ago  
But I still have this aching need to hear your voice  
To know your here  
I don't seem to have any choice**

Sin darse siquiera cuenta, llevó su mano al móvil que estaba escondido debajo de su almohada y la pantalla de éste se iluminó en su cara. La oscuridad ahora ya no era tanta. A través de sus ojos se podían ir leyendo los nombres de sus contactos. Hasta que se detuvo en uno.

Dudó por un instante en presionar el botón.

Pero lo hizo.

Se llevó el móvil a su oreja derecha y se dejó caer en la cama de espaldas, mirando el techo.

Al otro lado del teléfono, una voz adormilada sonó. Y algo preocupada.

-¿Fudou-san? ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Está todo bien? - preguntó de forma apresurada.

Una pequeña mueca se dibujó en el rostro de Fudou al escucharla hablar a toda velocidad. No era nada extraño viniendo de ella. Era muy parlanchina, enseguida se preocupaba. Siempre estaba pendiente de todos aquellos que la rodeaban y que le importaban. No pasaba desapercibido para él. Y le gustaba que fuese así. Por eso, escucharla así con él, le hacía sentir bien. Le hacía sentir una calidez que no era normal en él.

-¿Fudou-san? - preguntó con tono asustado.

-Hola. - pronunció después de unos segundos en silencio que al parecer, eran la desesperación de la manager.

Era demasiado tarde como para llamarla. Miró de reojo el reloj que reposaba en la mesa de noche. Eran las 3 de la mañana. Y él estaba llamándola al móvil. Que listo. Gran chico. "Muy buena esa, Akio." pensaba para sí, sin poder remediarlo. ¿Quién en su sano juicio llamaría a alguien a esas horas para decir simplemente hola?

**Am i obsessed with you?  
I do my best not to want you  
But I do all the time  
I do all the time  
****  
Oh yeah**

Puede que sí. Puede que tuviese unos sentimientos que no lograba comprender con ella. Puede que últimamente, las dudas le asaltasen más que nunca. Puede que esa noche le estuviesen pasando malas facturas. O quizá, no eran malas. Quizá eran buenas y conseguía saber que era lo que pasaba. Porque tenía claro que no era normal que él se preocupase por alguien... por alguien más que él. Le importaban los chicos, de alguna forma, eran sus amigos aunque su forma de demostrarlo, siempre era algo especial. Pero de ahí, a tener unos sentimientos más allá, era algo que el castaño tendría que experimentar en alguna ocasión.

Quizá era ese el momento.

**Im so sorry I just had to wake you up  
I feel so lonely by myself  
Is this the way you feel when your in love  
Or is this something else?**

**Yeah**

Fudou apretó con fuerza el teléfono.

-¿Te he despertado? Lo siento. - se disculpó el centro campista.

-Está bien... no te preocupes. Me habías asustado.

-Sé que es tarde. Y que no debería haberte llamado. Siento haberte despertado y haberte asustado. De verdad, Haruna. Perdóname, he sido un idiota... - bajó su mirada y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Tú no eres de hacer llamadas a las tres de la mañana... - admitió ella con una calidez en su voz que sonaba a cariño. - Así que, no importa, Fudou-san. Me siento halagada.

-Necesitaba llamarte. - admitió él, sin saber cómo se atrevía a soltar tales comentarios.

-Fudou-san...

**Is this the way you feel when your in love  
Or is this something else?**

**Yeah**

¿Por qué se sentía así cuando hablaba con ella? ¿Por qué el corazón parecía que se le aceleraba como si estuviese dando vueltas por todo el campo sin detenerse ni un momento para coger aire? Sentía un sentimiento demasiado extraño en su pecho, en su barriga. Su cabeza no paraba de sacar en su cabeza la imagen de la peli azulada, esbozando esa sonrisa perfecta y tendiendo su mano amiga.

Fudou dejó de apretar su mano contra el teléfono de su oído y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

Estaba dándose cuenta, de aquello que intentaba negar.

Si ella era el motivo de sus comeduras de cabeza. Si ella era el motivo por el que no podía dormir o que se dormía y se despertaba de un humor extraño en él porque era más positivo del que de normal era él, era simplemente... porque la quería.

Y ahora lo sabía.

Escuchando su voz. Escuchando su preocupación. Escuchando como le llamaba... ¿cómo podía haber estado tan ciego? O mejor aún, ¿cómo podía ser tan idiota de haberse intentado mentir todo ese tiempo? Sólo se había estado poniendo de mal humor por tanto pensar. Si lo hubiese admitido antes... quizá...

**Am i obsessed with you?  
****I do my best not to want you  
But I do all the time  
Want you all the time**

-Soy un idiota, perdóname. - se disculpó antes de colgar su teléfono.

Dejó caer su móvil encima de su pecho y se tapó los ojos con el brazo. Soltó una carcajada de incredulidad.

El móvil sonó. Pero lo ignoró. Sabía muy bien de quién se trataba. Y no sabía cómo hablar con ella. Como disculparse.

Dejó de sonar. Pero unos segundos después, volvió a sonar y esta vez, Fudou, si que lo cogió.

-¿Llamadas a altas horas de la noche? ¿Qué no dejas de soñar en mi? - preguntó el chico de forma traviesa.

-¡F-Fudou-san! - exclamó la peli azulada al otro lado del teléfono.

Fudou soltó una carcajada, esta vez de diversión. Seguro que, conociéndola, se encontraba sonrojada sentada en la cama. Y es que, en efecto, así era. Ese comentario de Fudou nada más coger el teléfono, le había pillado de improvisto. Le había pillado de sorpresa y no se lo habría imaginado. Sobre todo, porque estaba preocupada por su llamada. Por sus disculpas y por sus pocas palabras.

-¡Has picado! - exclamó el castaño, disimulando.

-¡No me hace gracia! ¡Pensaba que te pasaba algo! - le gritó.

**Oh yeah**

-Lo siento, lo siento. - volvió a disculparse, de vuelta para sorpresa de la muchacha.

-Fudou-san... ¿de verdad te encuentras bien? ¿Quieres que hablemos mañana temprano? - insistió.

Provocó una sonrisa en el rostro del centro campista.

**But I do all the time**  
**I want you all the time**  
**Am I obsessed?**  
**With you...**

-Quizá no sea buena idea, Haruna.

-¿Por qué no?

-¿Te importo? - preguntó de golpe y queriendo escuchar una respuesta por parte de la chica.

-¡Claro que me importas! Aunque no dejes de molestar a onii-chan... me importas mucho.

Fudou sonrió y miró hacia la luna que seguía brillante observándole.

-Es todo cuanto necesitaba escuchar. Gracias. - dijo sin más, cerrando por unos segundos los ojos.

-¿Eh?

-Buenas noches, Haruna. - se despidió el castaño. - Nos vemos mañana.

-B-Buenas noches... - respondió una desconcertada Haruna.

Ambos colgaron a la par. Haruna miró confundida el teléfono mientras que Fudou lo miró de forma fija y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa volviendo a guardar el móvil debajo de la almohada y acostarse nuevamente. Podría habérselo dicho pero, sabía que no era el momento. Shirou hacía nada que se le había declarado y... Kidou estaba al pie del cañón con todo aquel que se acercaba a la chica.

Esperaría un poco. Antes de sorprender a todos.

De sorprenderla a ella.

Porque sabía que cuando se confesase...

...sería con un beso.

**FIN.**

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? No me tiren tomates, por favor. Es mi primer FudouxHaruna y admito que... me ha gustado mucho u/u seguro que termino escribiendo algo más de ellos dos.

Creo que me quedó algo corto pero bueno, espero que haya gustado (: yo me voy a ir a dormir bien contenta y satisfecha. ¡Esperaré de vuestros comentarios!

¡Gracias por leer!

De nuevo, felices fiestas para todos vosotros (:

Ja nee~!


End file.
